


Яйцо пашот с йогуртом по-турецки и кунжутным бубликом

by jana_nox



Series: 50 первых поцелуев [17]
Category: GOT7, Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Jaebeom and Seungyoon Friendship, M/M, Minor Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Morning After, Relationship Discussions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Никакой план, даже самый продуманный, не выживал в столкновении с хардкорной реальностью вечера пятницы.
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon & Im Jaebeom | JB, Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Series: 50 первых поцелуев [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473413
Comments: 16
Kudos: 9





	Яйцо пашот с йогуртом по-турецки и кунжутным бубликом

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gallyanim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/gifts).



> В твиттере есть челлендж про [50 поцелуев](https://twitter.com/jananox/status/1168209192940965888), на ютубе есть [смешной скетч](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uflB7b448X0), ну я и побежала.
> 
> 39\. because time's run out — потому что кончилось время

Внешняя помятость и легкий перегар были нормой для их посиделок за чашечкой кофе и каким-нибудь хипстерским завтраком, уже ставших традицией для 9 утра субботы, но сегодня Сынюн и сам понимал, что слегка перегнул палку. Джебом аж привстал его поприветствовать, со старческим кряхтением оторвав задницу от удобного кресла.

— Привет. Сам как? — спросил он, заботливо похлопав Сынюна по плечу.

Сынюн только кивнул, и, стараясь не совершать резких движений, водрузил себя в кресло напротив. Голова раскалывалась адски, но согласно его плану, стакан свежевыжатого сока, кофе и яйцо пашот с йогуртом по-турецки и кунжутным бубликом вот-вот должны были излечить все его муки. У них с Джебомом по субботам всегда был план: завтрак в центре, потом какая-нибудь выставка или галерея, прогулка в парке и разбежаться в разные стороны до следующих выходных.

Это отличало субботу от рабочей недели. Никакой план, даже самый продуманный, не выживал в столкновении с хардкорной реальностью вечера пятницы.

Джебом с довольным видом закончил фотографировать завтрак в инстаграм и, вооружившись самой хитрющей из своих улыбок, продолжил наступление:

— Судя по твоему виду, тебя можно поздравить?

Сынюн поразился. А в универские годы бытовало мнение, что Им Джебом плохой актер! Оглядев себя в зеркало сегодня утром, Сынюн решил, что именно это и имеют в виду, когда говорят “краше в гроб кладут”, но вот же он — нагло врет и не краснеет.

— Ты хочешь поздравить меня с мешком под правым глазом или под левым? — хмуро спросил он голосом человека, спавшего сегодня меньше двух часов.

— Скорее с теми милыми засосами слева на шее и общим здоровыми сиянием хорошо оттраханного человека, — ничуть не смутился Джебом, являвшийся несомненным экспертом в засосах и тем, как по утрам выглядит хомо факиенс, человек оттраханный. Сынюн ничего не хочет сказать, но они как-то ездили в отпуск вместе с Джексоном, бойфрендом Джебома, и стены в их бунгало были ох какие тонкие. — Судя по тому, как рано ты вчера пропал из клуба, горячий рэпер в татушках все-таки дал себя соблазнить?

Горячий рэпер в татушках уже три недели был пятничной фантазией Сынюна, с девяти до восьми запертого в стенах офисного кьюбикла. Тот выступал в их обычном клубе где-то ближе к полуночи, а потом тусил вместе со всеми на танцполе почти до самого утра. Первую неделю Сынюн не мог глаз от него отвести, такой он был резкий и горячий: с коротко-стриженными высветленными волосами, пирсингом в губе, толстыми шайбами колец на узловатых пальцах — в общем всем тем, чего Сынюну при его крутой офисной работе было нельзя, но очень хотелось.

Они затусили примерно ко второй неделе, горячий рэпер оказался корешом какого-то из джебомовых хенов и понеслось. И в эту пятницу протанцевав с ним полночи под тунц-тунц из огромных колонок под потолком и мартовские завывания Джебома со сцены, Сынюн наконец-то набрался храбрости облапать горячего рэпера со всех сторон, после чего тот сообразил, чего от него хотят, и с энтузиазмом включился в программу. Процеловавшись недолго под лестницей, Сынюн в конечном итоге милостиво позволил себя соблазнить и провел полную душевного рвения, взаимного согласия и легкой акробатики ночь в чужой кровати.

Но несмотря на нахлынувшие теплые воспоминания, сейчас Сынюн хмурился еще больше:

— Типа того.

— У горячего рэпера были какие-то странные фетиши? Ты в порядке? — На правах лучшего друга выразил должный градус беспокойства Джебом. А потом поправился: — Слишком странные фетиши? Мы с тобой все еще говорим про человека, который добровольно разрисовал себя под подбородка до пяток и носит рубашки, которые нисколько этого не скрывают. Или, вернее будет сказать, не носит рубашек.

— Ничего такого, что мне могло не понравиться, — успокоил его Сынюн, многозначительно улыбаясь краем губ. — Он оказался даже милым. У него мольберты на кухне и подсолнухи, которые он выращивает прямо на подоконнике.

Джебом пожал плечами, прощая людям их странности и огороднические фетиши.

— Тогда в чем проблема? Вы собираетесь встречаться еще? Это что, — ахнул он, — горячий рэпер позвал тебя на свидание?

Сынюн расправился наконец с яйцом пашот и поспешил спрятаться за десертным меню.

— А вот здесь есть некая проблемка, — делая вид, что очень занят выбором между яблочным штруделем и классическим круассаном со свежими фруктами, признался он. — Несуразица. Неувязочка.

— Так позвал или нет?

— Позвал.

— Но секс был так плох, что ты не хочешь идти?

— Нет.

Джебом завис на мгновения, решая, что значит это “нет”, и попробовал снова:

— Секс был так хорош, что ты не хочешь идти?

— Да классный был секс! — не выдержав, завопил Сынюн. — Первый раз я кончил прямо посреди этих чертовых мольбертов, мы не успели даже до кровати дойти. Он целуется, как боженька, и я хочу составить карту татуировок на его теле и, может быть, написать про них стихи. А ты знаешь, я с универа не писал.

Джебом обменялся понимающим взглядом с возмущенной аджуммой, которая раньше сидела за соседним столиком, а теперь с оскорбленным видом собирала вещи — мол, представляете, до чего бесстыдная молодежь пошла — и, подняв руку, подозвал официанта.

— Я чувствую, нам тут без десерта не разобраться. Заодно, кстати, отпразднуем твое возвращение в прекрасный мир творчества. Объясни мне, в чем проблема?

— Я до сих пор не знаю, как его зовут, — лишенный защитного барьера из десертного меню, был вынужден признаться Сынюн.

— В смысле?

— Я не знаю его имя, понятно тебе? В клубе шумно всегда, я не расслышал, пока нам его Сонхвак-хен представлял. 

— Вы же с ним телефонами обменивались.

Сынюн покорно разлочил телефон, чтобы продемонстрировать контакт с именем “Горячий рэпер”.

— А если погуглить? — не сдавался Джебом.

— Горячего рэпера? Тебе фоток Джексона дома не хватает что ли, фетишист. Я уже все пробовал, — рассказывал Сынюн. — И у хенов пытался выяснить, никто не помнит, кто именно это был, мол, тогда всех друг другу представляли. И в расписании на сайте клуба смотрел — но там только ссылка на его инстаграм. А в нем в основном его картины без подписей, хрен разберешь вообще — он это или кто другой.

— А если по нику?

— Да у него там явно погоняло: “reallllmino” какой-то. Откуда я должен знать, кто такой этот Лмайно? 

— А ты не пытался, ну я не знаю, у него как-то выспросить?

— Он меня попросил называть его по имени, — с лицом великомученика рассказывал самое сокровенное Сынюн, — ну во время…

Возвратно-поступательные движения кисти Сынюна должны были продемонстрировать тот полный упоительных мгновений промежуток где-то между раундами три или даже четыре (смотря, как вы считаете), когда все вокруг стало так обжигающе-жарко и скользко, что пальцы входили глубоко, не чувствуя никакого сопротивления, а Сынюн выгибался посреди мятых простыней, пересчитывая позвонками каждую пружину на кровати горячего рэпера.

— Все-таки фетишист! — восхитился Джебом, лишенный всех этих подробностей, но обладающий тем не менее богатым воображением и некой чуйкой в подобных делах. — И что ты сделал?

Сынюн откровенно колебался, отвечать или нет.

— Я его засосал и назвал хеном.

— Ты что??

— У меня не было времени соображать особо! А он так завелся, что сразу кончил! — принялся защищаться Сынюн. — И я бы на твоем месте сейчас так не ржал, кстати. Не тебе меня осуждать, господин “у нас разница два месяца и двадцать два дня”.

Нисколько не пристыженный, Джебом все-таки постарался придать своему лицу максимально сочувствующее выражение, хотя получалось из рук вон плохо. Широко разведя в сторону руки в такт музыке, доносящейся из динамиков, он потянулся, довольный, что в кои-то веки позорная история о провалах в отношениях не упоминает его самого в главной роли, и спросил, что Сынюн собирается делать дальше.

— Ума не приложу. Признаюсь ему? Напишу заявление на работе и сбегу жить на Аляску?

— Ну, возможно, поговорить с ним начистоту не самая плохая идея.

— Ну, возможно, поговорив со мной начистоту, он бросит меня к чертям собачьим еще до того, как мы начнем встречаться.

— А ты настроен серьезно, — присвистнул Джебом.

— Я не знаю, — окончательно раздавленный безвыходностью своей ситуации, Сынюн схватился за голову и принялся методично биться лбом о столешницу.

Решительно Джебом встал из-за стола и направился в сторону стойки с кассой.

— А не сделаете погромче? — елейным голосом попросил он у дежурившего официанта.

Тот с энтузиазмом выполнил его просьбу, и из динамиков теперь громче лилось: _“Я говорю про твое тело, говорю про твои ноги, говорю про твои губы, говорю про твой-”_

Сынюн резко поднял голову.

— Стойте! Кто это поет?

— Сон Мино, — дружелюбно ответил официант. — Он иногда в клубах выступает, здесь неподалеку. Договорился с владельцем, мы его микстейпы ставим. Вам нравится?

— Сон Мино! — благоговейно повторил Сынюн и, окрыленный, бросился переименовывать контакт в телефоне.

— Звучит логичнее, чем “Лмайно”, — многозначительно покивал Джебом.

— А вы знаете Мино? — поинтересовался официант у Джебома, который с довольной улыбкой спасителя человечества наблюдал за Сынюном, дрожащими пальцами добавляювшего Мино во всех известных ему социальных сетях (чтобы тот больше не потерялся).

Так и не дождавшись от Сынюна ответа (тот все еще был слишком занят, наблюдая, как Мино добавляет его в ответ, и отчаянно краснел до самых ушей), Джебом решил взять объяснения на себя. В конце концов, если так посудить, эти двое были должны ему за все свое будущее счастье оптом, а Джексон давно просил.

— У нас с ним завтра двойное свидание, думаю. Они теперь от меня ни в жизнь не отвертятся.


End file.
